This single center study proposes to assess efficacy and safety of a novel partial 5-HT4 agonist in treatment of constipation predominant irritable bowel syndrome, and to determine the effects of the drug on transit. This agent has potent GI stimulatory effects resulting in decreased right colon transit time.